Dark Dragon - The Nether Dragon R.C.C.
Dark Dragon - The Nether Dragon. By: Robert J. Trotter The Nether Dragon is an ancient species of Dark Dragon that clams a large dominion in the Night Lands on the east coast on the land mass in what would be North America on Earth. But like all other dragon's their influence far exceeded their numbers for no Nether Dragon bows to the Ba'al but they support the Ba'al from the background. Most dragon's have an area of control of about a 20 mile radius and will fight to the death with any other dragon invading their area of control. Nether Dragon's are free agents in the Night Lands hierarchy and are to come and go as they please so line as they do not disrupt the Ba'al's control over the Night Lands. They are powerful supernatural being who are psychic vampires that feed off the death-energies of other living beings (which double at the moment of death). Many Nether Dragons enjoy hunting Nightbane and they do form the main "past time" of the dragon's when they find them in their area of control all dragon's stop all other activities go after the Nightbane. The monsters can survive for a few (1d4) weeks with out any "food" and my survive indefinitely on ley lines and the like. Some of the dragons have moved to Rifts Earth in small numbers, mostly hatchlings, in and around the New York area but they can be found in other areas as well but are very small in number (about 1 in 2000 miles at the present). They have no knowledge of technology and can at first be taken by surprise by this new "magic" but they with learn quickly to use it them selves but with rely on their own powers. The most elder of the Nether Dargon's are equil to the Night Lords in power and draw their power from the Dark it's self. Only they have the power to create a powerful minon know as a Lightbane. They are created from two or three nightbane fused to gether with a powerful spell of legend known as the Create Lightbane spell. Alignment: Diabolic (Evil) Only! Attributes (adult): I.Q. 2d6 + 10, M.A. 2d6 + 10, M.E. 2d6 + 10, P.S. 2d6 + 30, P.P. 2d6 + 10, P.E. 2d6 + 10, P.B. 2d6 + 10, Spd 1d6 x 10 running, Flying 2d4x10 + 100 Attributes (hatchling): I.Q. 4d6, M.A. 4d6, M.E. 4d6, P.S. 5d6, P.P. 4d6, P.E. 4d6, P.B. 4d6, Spd 4d6 running and 2d4 x 10 flying. Size: 20 to 30 feet tall (6 to 8 m) and up to 70 feet long (21.3 m), wing span of 120 feet (36.6 m). Natural A.R.: Adult 14 and hatchling 10. M.D.C.(in MDC-worlds): 1d6 x 1000 + 1000 Adult and 1d4 x 100 hatchling. S.D.C. and hit points(in S.D.C.-worlds): Adult: 4d6 x 100 S.D.C. and 1d4x1000 + 1000 hit points, hatchling: 4d6 x 10 plus 3d6 S.D.C. per level of experience and 1d4 x 100 hit points. P.P.E.: Adult: 2d4 x 100, hatchling: 2d4 x 10 per level of experience. Horror Factor: Adult: 18, hatchling: 14. R.C.C. Skills: Occult lore (or demon and monster lore in Rifts-Earth) and speak all languages at 98%. They also have 10 - 20 other skills in any other area (but at the moment no technology but this will change as they get in more contact with Earth (both Rifts and Nightbane)) with just I.Q. bonus. Natural Abilities: Nightvison 200 ft (61 m; even in total darkness), excellent colour vision, see the invisible, turn invisible at will (unlimited duration), bio-regeneration 1d4x10 SDC/HP (MDC in MDC-worlds), impervious to fire and cold (does no damage, not even magical or psionics), metamorphosis at will (unlimited duration), teleport 88% at will, dimensional teleport 32% plus 4% per additional level, and all other dimensional powers, magic spells and knowledge common to most "true" dragons. Hell Fire Breath (Special): Range: 200 ft. (61 m), 15 ft. wide (approx. 4m), inflicts 1d6x10 damage. Blue fire that does damage even to beings immune to fire! Vulnerablities and Weakness: Takes double damage from magic but not magic fire or magic ice/cold. Bonuses (in addition to attribute bonuses): Adult: +3 on initiative, +4 to strike, +3 to parry, dodge, and pull punch, +3 to roll with impact, +7 to save vs HF, and +3 on all other saving throws. Hatchling: +1 on initiative, +2 to strike, +1 to parry and dodge, +2 pull punch and roll with impact, +3 to save vs HF, and +1 on all other saving throws. Attacks per melee: Adult: 9 physical attacks per melee! Or 4 by breath weapon and 5 physical, or 2 by magical spells. Hatchlings: 5 physical per melee. Or 3 physical and 2 breath, or 2 by magical spells. Damage: Varies by supernatural strength. Magic (Adults and hatchlings of 100 years or older): 1d4 + 6 level sorcerer with all spell magic (no rituals) of 1 to 10 level plus 1d6 plus 1 higher level spells. Magic Knowledge of Nether Dragon hatchlings: Starts with no spells but has full understanding of magic and advance at the same rate as a sorcerer at later levels. Psionics: Adult: ALL sensitive and physical psionic powers! ISP: 2d6x10+20 + ME attribute number. Hatchlings: The player (or GM) can select a total of six powers from the sensitive and physical areas. ISP 1d6x10 + ME attribute number. Habitat: They can be found in the Night Lands along the east coast on the land mass the area that would be north america, but can be found anywhere. Average Life Span: 6000 years but the oldest are over 30,000 years old, but they are very rear and powerful (drawing power from the Dark and are more powerful then the Night Lords!). Enemies: All good beings and other dragons (other then mates). Allies: Their mate and the Ba'al and their minions. Also the other Dark Dragons. Discription: A dark grey dragon with a spiny row of horns that run down the dragon's back. Nether Dragon © 1997 by Robert J. Trotter. I give permission to copy and transmit by electronic or other means provided nothing in this document is changed except format and that no money changes hands. Category:Dragon Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Palladium